


You Better Believe It:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Love Of Celebration/Fight Like Hell Series [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Crying, Death, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Engaged Couple, Engagement, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e07 Ina Paha (If Perhaps), Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Memories, Mild Sexual Content, Near Death, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Sobbing, Talking, Tears, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 05:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15454206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Danny has some time alone, & then Chin wants some time with Steve, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!!*





	You Better Believe It:

*Summary: Steve & Danny has some time alone, & then Chin wants some time with Steve, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!!*

 

After everyone came back to report that their tasks were done, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was so glad to hear it, Officer Kono Kalakaua & Captain Lou Grover went home, so they can relax, Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly stayed behind, so he can be around if Commander Steve McGarrett, & Danny needs anything, He will be there.

 

The Blond looked lovingly at his lover, & he was glad that he pushed for this wedding, cause he knew it was the best move that he ever did. He said with a smile, "Sure you want to go through with this, Love ?", "Being your husband....You better believe it", he had a bigger smile on his face, as he thought of all of the memories that he & his Danno had shared together.

 

"What are you thinking about, Baby ?", The Loudmouth Detective asked, as he focused on him, as they held hands, "Memories", Steve said with a breathless tone, "Good ones ?", Danny wondered, but he knew the answer to that. "Of course, The Best Ones", & they shared a kiss, & they didn't realize that Chin was at the door, & he cleared his throat. The Computer Tech said, "Can I have a moment alone with the handsome groom ?", Danny smiled, & said, "Of course, Come in, Chin", He turned to Steve, & said this to him.

 

"If you get cold, These lips aren't too far away", Danny said with a wink, & smile, & blew a kiss to him, & left the room. Steve turned to his friend, & asked, "What's up, Buddy ?", as he gave him his full attention, "I just want to thank for these great years that you gave back to me, & this opportunity.....I......I", he wasn't able to finish, as he was trying to keep his emotions in check.

 

"It's okay, You don't have to be so tough, I promise you, It's just me here, Chin, Let it out", The Five-O Commander said encouragingly, as he takes a deep breath in between. Chin lets out the water works, & he said with tears trickling down his face, & sobbing, "How can I do this without you ?, How can we ?", Steve smiled sadly, & said, "You do it, Cause it's your calling, You have the fire in you, I will always be with you, & the others, I meant it, when I said this to you eight years ago, "I trust you", Trust yourself & instincts, Lean on the others, & let the others lean on you", Chin wiped his eyes, & nodded, as he controlled himself, & they hugged.

 

Danny came in, & was a little hesitant about entering, "Can I come in ?, Is it safe ?", Chin & Steve both nodded with a smile, & they all spent sometime together, Before Danny & Chin gets everything all set up for the wedding, So Steve can remember it forever, & the ohana has a new memory to share.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
